User blog:Goddess of Despair/noobish season battle 7 The Meta vs Doomguy.
I have been waiting for this battle for a while and it is finally here! Agent Maine, aka the Meta will be fighting Doomguy to prove who is the dominate armored soldier. Who is deadliest? The history of the warriors The Doomguy, also known as the Doom marine, is the protagonist of the Doom series of science fiction horror video games created by id Software, and its sequels and spin-off media. In all the games, he is a soldier in the United Nations Space Marine Corps, wearing green combat armor, working with the Union Aerospace Corporation. He never speaks. It's implied he has a heavy sense of honor, as his posting at Mars was due to his refusal to fire on civilians and subsequent attack of an officer. The Meta is a rogue freelancer agent. His goals are mainly collecting armor enhancements and a.i. He on occasion has the mind set of revenge. The Meta is the main antagonist of the Recollections trilogy. Equipment X factors The Meta or Doomguy? The battle begins! The Meta lands on the ground with a thud. He stands and detaches the hook Sarge attached to him. Meta looked up once more and growled and as he was walking away a dot appeared on his motion sensor. The Meta turns towards the direction of the dot to see Doomguy advancing on his flank. The Meta growls and activates his camouflage. Doomguy walks up to the damaged warthog. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Meta reflect a light off his armor. Doomguy turns and sprayed at Meta with his chaingun. Meta uncloaked and dove behind a pile of snow and ice. Doomguy continued to fire at the Meta with his chaingun as the Meta returned fire with his battle rifle. Doomguy swapped to his BFG 9000 and blasted a ball of energy at the ice the Meta was using for cover. The Meta dived out of the way to avoid as the ball of energy but was still injured by the explosion. Meta stood up and drew his magnum severely damaging Doomguy’s armor. Doomguy fired his BFG9000 once more. The energy rammed into Doomguy’s target. Suddenly a shadow leaped out from the smoke the BFG made, brute shot blasts rammed into Doomguy’s legs sending him into the air. Meta slammed his brute shot blade into Doomguy’s chest as the two crashed downwards onto the ground. Doomguy looked at the Meta and put his pistol to Meta’s throat and pulled the trigger. The Meta fell over, with a bullet in his throat. Doomguy stood up, after removing the brute shot blade, and turned towards were the Meta was. Seeing nothing he heard a distant growl and saw a cloaked figure retreating. Doomguy thought to himself and yelled to the cloaked figure. “Hey we could be ally’s… “The cloaked figure approached Doomguy once more and looked down at the BFG in his hands. “I can share.” Said Doomguy. The Meta thought to himself and held his hand. Doomguy shook it and offered a medpack to the Meta. The Meta fixed himself up and the two began to repair the damaged warthog. Carnage report: The Meta was an amazing opponent for Doomguy but the power of the BFG was too much for him to handle. Category:Blog posts